1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to saw blades with convex ground saw tooth flanks for producing, especially, planar and smooth cut surfaces in the processing of plastics or metal, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different types of saw blades. The shape of the saw teeth with regard to their separation properties is of special importance. For example, German Laid-open Application No. 27 56 204 describes a saw blade which cuts materials without any burrs and which has teeth that are tooth-shaped. The cutting edge of the teeth there incline from one end to the other and the ends of the cutting edges of succeeding teeth alternately have angular surfaces, each of which extends by an angle which deviates from the inclining cutting edge and an interval based on the side surface.
German Laid-open Application No. 27 53 509 is directed to a motor saw blade with unset teeth along at least one longitudinal edge of the saw blade. The teeth consist of alternating rough and fine processing teeth. The fine processing teeth are centripetally tapered on the flanks, while the rough processing teeth are considerably thinner and somewhat longer than the fine processing teeth. Such saw blades allow for high cutting speeds.
German Laid-open Application No. 25 16 137 describes circular saw blades for separating, notching or grooving metal pieces with different roughing and shaving teeth, each of which has a main cutting edge which is separated into a center and two lateral sections, with a center main cutting edge section having a different width, and which has different setting angles for the lateral main cutting edge sections. The center main cutting edge section of the roughing teeth, which is located on a mutual cutting edge circle, is wider than the center main cutting edge section of the shaving teeth, which is located on the seam cutting edge circle. The setting angle of the lateral main cutting edge sections of the shaving teeth is larger than the setting angle of the lateral main cutting edge sections of the roughing teeth. This saw tooth configuration primarily reduces the specific loads of the main cutting edge sections caused by sawdust.
German Utility Model No. 89-12 432.4 describes a circular saw blade with two groups of teeth. The teeth of one group are arranged on a larger diameter than the teeth of the other group. A tooth of the one group is followed by a tooth of the other group in the circumferential direction and the shape of the teeth of the one group has a trapezoidal cross section while the shape of the teeth of the other group is also trapezoidal.
German Laid-open Application No. 27 06 774 describes a circular saw blade with conical shaped teeth with tips pointed in a radial direction. The two cutting surfaces of the teeth are elongated from the tip in the axial direction until they are about three times as long as the width of the body of the cutting tooth. This design has a peeling effect when the saw exits the material which is to be sawed and thus prevents a splinter effect which otherwise occurs at the exit location.
When materials, above all plastics, metals or nonferrous (NF) metals are sawed, producing smooth cutting surfaces, i.e. avoiding saw furrows during the sawing process, is of great importance. Saw tooth configurations of conventional saw blades cause distinct saw furrows and require a finishing process to smooth the sawed surfaces.